scrooge_mcduckfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Pan Peanut Butter Commercials
The Peter Pan Peanut Butter Commercials are a series of animated commercials produced by Disney in the mid-1950's, featuring the Peter Pan characters advertising the eponymous peanut butter. The various shorts featured Tinker Bell, Peter Pan, Captain Hook and the Tick-Tock Crocodile. Known Commercials "New Cap" Commercial Aired in 1955, it features a narrator describing the new features of the peanut butter (in this case, a new lid) set to Tinker Bell curiously exploring the new kind of jar, thereby demonstrating what the narrator describes. "Captain Hook" Commercial Captain Hook is holding a flightless Tinker Bell captive, threatening her life if she does not reveal the location of a large amount of Peter Pan peanut butter to him. Tink stubbornly refuses, but is saved by Peter Pan; following their duel, the Captain falls right in front of the waiting Tick-Tock Crocodile, but the Croc, for once, seems more interested in the jar of peanut butter than in Hook. "Reusable Jar" Commercial Aired in 1956, this commercial features a narrator describing the new "reusable jar" of the peanut butter before moving on to the qualities of the butter itself, all illustrated by Tinker Bell setting down for a lunch of peanut butter, thereby unwittingly demonstrating what the narrator describes. "Shadows" Commercial Narrated by Sterling Holloway, this commercial sees Tinker Bell hosting a guessing game whereby she imitates various shadows… culminating, of course, in a jar of Peter Pan peanut butter, which the unseen audience of children found to be the most obvious one of all. 1st "Hands" Commercial Narrated by Cliff Edwards, this spot is the first in a series of three where Tinker Bell accompanies a "game of hands" by children, narrating the 'story' of hungry little children asking their mother to open a jar of Peter Pan peanut butter. 2nd "Hands" Commercial Another Cliff Edwards-narrated commercial, wherein the "game of hands" now focuses on imagining a very large jar of Peter Pan peanut butter. 3d "Hands" Commercial Aired in 1956, this third entry in the Game of Hands subseries puts emphasis on washing one's hands, before the narrator inevitably starts on the many qualities and virtues of the Peter Pan peanut butter. "Dots" Commercial Aired on 1/2/1957, this final commercial sees Tink creating a connect-the-dots puzzle on the wall, which, of course, draws up a jar of Peter Pan peanut butter. Behind the scenes Many of the shorts were aired together with certain episodes of Disneyland. The cycle was completed with at least two other Disney-made Peter Pan peanut butter ads, which, rather than the familiar characters, showed animated average students at a nondescript school to advertise the product. According to legendary Disney animator Bill Peet, he was tasked with animating Tinker Bell in these commercials as "punishment" for butting heads with Walt Disney himself during the production of the kissing scene in Sleeping Beauty (Disney, ever the perfectionist, wanted Peet to redo the whole scene just for a tiny mistake, which Peet refused to do). The "Captain Hook" short is the only one to feature other Neverland characters than Tinker Bell. Concept art (seen below) of the simplified character models of Hook and the Crocodile used for this particular short have survived, drawn by Tom Oreb (or, according to some other sources, Mary Blair). Category:Stories Category:Films Category:Cartoons Category:Series Category:Commercials Category:Bill Peet stories Category:1955 stories Category:1956 stories Category:1957 stories Category:Tinker Bell stories Category:Captain Hook stories Category:Peter Pan stories Category:Tick-Tock Crocodile stories